


Kitten

by SleepingWithTheSoldier (DirectorOfShield)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jarvis didn't "die" in AOU, Kitten!Tony, Tony-centric, i don't even know his current MCU status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectorOfShield/pseuds/SleepingWithTheSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a kitten.</p>
<p>A very small, furry, cute, kitten.</p>
<p>The team may die from the cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas present for [StarkPaws](http://starkpaws.tumblr.com)! (it's a little late oops)

Steve gazed at the tiny sleeping fur ball on the table. "So he's a kitten for how long?" He looked up at Bruce, who was carefully sampling the kitten's blood.

"Uncertain. Though, I'd say about a day or so. At most a week."

Steve nodded and looked back at the _very_ furry kitten. "Who knew Tony could be so _cute_." He brushed his hand lightly on top of the fur, making the kitten meow softly, lifting it's head slightly, and wiggled it's ears before laying it's head back down.

"Awwww." Steve cooed.

~0~0~

"Tony." Natasha called, opening the door to his workshop. "Tony, you in here?"

" _May I suggest you look to the table on your left Ms. Romanova._ " Jarvis spoke overhead. She looked to the table as she saw a tail and little legs dangle from a tool box. The rest of the kitten popped out, carrying a small socket wrench in it's mouth.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she noticed the kitten was headed to what looked like miniature Iron Man booties. She picked up the little kitten, wrapping hands around the kitten's soft belly, making the little guy drop the wrench and cry out in a distressed _meow._

"Thank you Jarvis." She mumbled as she turned the kitten around, pivoting on her wrist, and raised an eyebrow when she felt tiny teeth biting her fingers.

~0~0~

Sam looked up from the newspaper when he heard a noise like grinding nails on a chalkboard. He was alone in the kitchen, sitting at the counter. He huffed and continued reading.

" _[...] Rowan County clerk, was jailed for refusing to issue marriage licenses to same-sex couples. The orders by Mr. Bevin, a Republican, mostly revised or suspended recent actions by his Democratic predecessor, Steven L. Beshear. Mr. Bevin took aim at two of the Democrats' proudest moments this year: raising the minimum wage for some state workers to $10.10 an hour [...]_ "

He looked up, hearing the noise again. He narrowed his eyes and looked around for anything out of place.

That's when he noticed that the coffee machine moved to the left a couple of inches, towards him.

He set the newspaper down gently, got up from his seat, and walked around the counter to in front of the coffee machine.

He sighed, the tension seeping from his shoulders when he saw the small kitten pushing the machine with all its might.

The kitten looked up, noticing Sam had moved. It meowed and rubbed its side on the machine.

"Tony, kittens don't drink coffee." The kitten meowed in protest, Sam picking it up and held the kitten to his chest, leaving one hand free.

"You are having water." The kitten meowed again and sucked on Sam's finger.

Sam looked through the cupboards trying to find a small bowl. When he couldn't find any low rimmed bowls, he grabbed a plate.

He filled it with water and gently set it on the kitchen tiles and plopped Tony next to it.

"Be careful, don't want to make a mess and have people go slipping and falling." Sam smiled as the kitten lapped up the water.

He scratched the kitten behind the ears, making it purr.

"You're a cutie aren't you."

~0~0~

"Jarvis, where's Tony?" Rhodey was visiting from duty and it was Clint's job to find the little rascal.

" _He seems to be in the vents._ " JARVIS suppled.

"I swear to god if he messes up my nest." Clint grumbled as he opened up a vent and crawled inside.

Once he got to the center of the vents, where they all meet into a small circle airway, he saw the kitten sleeping on his bundle of blankets.

" _Shit._ " He cursed. It was like, _against the **law**_ , to move a sleeping kitten. It looked so cute and peaceful.

"Okay um," Clint carefully wrapped himself around the kitten, deciding to sleep beside it instead of moving it.

He cooed as the kitten snuggled into his collarbone, purring as he lightly rubbed a finger up and down its spine.

~0~0~

Rhodey laughed as the kitten meowed when it realized its mistake to claw up his pant leg.

"Aren't you adorable?" He cooed, picking up the kitten from where it dangled and put it on the counter.

The kitten put its paws on his cheeks and meowed in his face.

"I love you too Tony." He smiled.

"Rhodey, you're here!" He turned to where Pepper had walked in.

"Do you know what happened to Tony?" Rhodey asked as Tony meowed at Pepper.

"Most I got was that they found him like that in the suit." She smiled and rubbed the kitten's head.

"Sam said he tired to get him to give him coffee."

"Tony! You know coffee is bad for kittens!"

The kitten meowed and kitty sashayed to the edge and jumped from the counter. He didn't get far though, Rhodey catching him before he hit the ground.

"Oh _no_ you don't. I haven't had time with my best friend. And I'm not gonna let him being a kitten to stop me from having fun with him."

~0~0~

"Is that Stark?" Steve looked up from his game of bubble mania at Wanda, who was looking at the sleeping kitten on the large chair in the living room.

"Yeah. He had a tiring day with Rhodes."

Wanda hummed, stepping closer to the tiny body. "He doesn't look big and scary now."

She hesitantly put a hand on the kitten, petting the fur softly.

"He's actually really cute." A smile slowly broke out on her face as the kitten licked at her hand.

~0~0~

"Eye, Man of Iron is still the tiny and cute creature as he was yesterday." Thor gleefully picked up the kitten. The kitten meowed in distress.

"Hey now Thor." Jane said softly, taking Tony from him.. She took his hands, guiding them. "Be _soft_ and _gentle._ "

Thor listened and followed her hands. He smiled as the kitten purred.

"See? He likes you."

~0~0~

Vision stared at the kitten.

"My, what a lovely creature. So small. So helpless."

The kitten meowed angrily, and went to claw at the robot's leg, but instead fazed through.

"Guess not helpless after all." Vision crotches down on one knee, and held out his hand to the kitten.

The kitten stiffed it, batting it with its paw.

"I believe that is what you call, a high five."

~0~0~

Tony woke up, fully human again, in the middle of an Avengers' dog-pile.

He snuggled back in, loving the warmth he felt.


End file.
